Sakura yang Tetap Tersenyum
by Momo Saitou
Summary: Mata itu menatapku,, Namun aku dapat melihat kekosongan dimatanya.. NO YURI!.


Disclaimer : Bleach tetap punya Kubo Tite–sensei ya.. ^^

Pairing : Hinamori&Rukia

Author : Momo Saitou

**Sakura yang tetap tersenyum**

Mata itu menatapku,,

Namun aku dapat melihat kekosongan dimatanya..

...

Mengapa kau masih dapat tersenyum?

Padahal aku tahu kau menahan sakit..

...

Kenapa tak kau tumpahkan segalanya?

Bersama air mata..

...

Sakura yang telah berguguran,,

Seperti mengetahui isi hati mu..

Seakan mereka ikut pergi bersama bayangmu..

CHAPTER 1

Aku masih memandangi pohon sakura dihadapanku, begitu tenang dan damai. Rasanya aku seperti berada di sebuah hamparan savana yang terbentang luas. Memberi sebuah ilusi yang tak pernah lepas. Aku seperti terikat dalam sebuah kenangan, namun harus terbang begitu saja bersama angin. Mengikuti melodi indah yang berhembus.

Teringat dalam benakku ketika aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis di bawah pohon ini. Ia duduk meringkuk, melipat kedua tangannya di kedua kakinya. Ia menundukan kepalanya di kedua kakinya yang dilipat.

Seketika ia mengangkat kepalanya saat aku berjalan mendekatinya. Mata violetnya menatap mata hazelku. Ia tersenyum padaku, wajahnya begitu tenang. Ia seperti kelopak sakura yang sangat indah. Namun entah kenapa aku merasa ia sedang menahan sesuatu. Aku melihat kekosongan di matanya. Walau ia dapat menutupi dengan senyumannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" sapaku saat aku berada dihadapannya.

Ia masih menatapku tanpa merespon apa yang aku tanyakan.

"Oh iya, kita belum kenalan," gurauku. "Kenalkan, aku Momo, Hinamori Momo. Siapa namamu?"

"A…a…aku Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia," katanya terbata-bata.

"Rukia, salam kenal ya," kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Ia menatapku juga tanganku bergantian, namun kemudian ia tersenyum lepas dan merespon uluran tanganku. "Ya, salam kenal juga."

Semenjak kejadian itu aku sering sekali bermain ke pohon sakura itu. Kami selalu berjanji bertemu di pohon itu. Terkadang kami bermain layang-layang, bercanda tawa, bercengkrama bersama. Sampai-sampai aku lupa waktu jika sudah bermain bersamanya. Ia selalu memberi solusi terbaik untukku apabila aku mempunyai masalah yang sulit dipecahkan.

Namun ada hal yang masih mengganjal dalam hatikku. Sampai detik ini aku masih belum tahu siapa Rukia dan kenapa di hari itu ia duduk di bawah pohon sakura seorang diri. Sampai pada suatu ketika aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya.

"Rukia, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku membuka percakapan saat kami sedang duduk-duduk di bawah pohon.

"Boleh aja. Memang kau ingin menanyakan apa?" jawabnya tenang.

"Tapi janji ya, kau tidak akan marah."

Ia menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku, alisnya terangkat. "Kenapa aku mesti marah? Bertanya itu kan hal yang wajar."

"Mungkin," kataku sambil memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Tanyakanlah apa yang membuat hatimu tidak merasa nyaman," katanya tenang seakan ia tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

"Rukia, kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Saat itu aku melihatmu sedang duduk sendirian. Kalau boleh tahu sedang apa kau di tempat ini?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Rukia hanya tersenyum singkat, lalu ia menatap lurus ke depan dan ia mulai berbicara. "A..aku sedang menunggu nee-chan."

"Nee-chan?" tanyaku heran. "Aku tak mengerti bukankah kakakmu Byakuya-sama? Kau tak pernah mengatakan padaku kau mempunyai kakak perempuan?" tanyaku lagi.

Rukia menghembuskan napasnya pelan lalu ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Nii-sama itu kakak iparku, dua tahun yang lalu setelah kematian nee-chan aku diangkat adik olehnya."

Aku masih mengamati cerita Rukia dengan seksama menunggunya melanjutkan ceritanya yang tertunda.

"Saat itu, cuaca sedang cerah. Aku ingin sekali pergi bermain ke pohon sakura ini. Aku memutuskan untuk meminta nee-chan menemaniku bermain. Kebetulan saat itu nii-sama dan Kotetsu-san pelayan di rumahku sedang tidak ada di rumah."

"Orang tuamu?" tanyaku menyela cerita Rukia.

Ia kembali diam, tapi tetap menunduk. "Orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal, aku dan nee-chan adalah anak yatim piatu."

"Gomen..Hontou ni gomenasai," kataku menyesal.

"Daijyoubo," jawabnya singkat. "Ketika itu aku sama sekali tak tahu kalau nee-chan sedang sakit, ia terlihat sangat sehat. Saat aku mengajaknya untuk bermain, ia tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Katanya asalkan aku senang ia akan melakukan apa saja."

Angin menerpa rambut pendek Rukia, menghempaskan kelopak sakura yang berguguran ketika Rukia mulai melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sesampainya di pohon sakura ini, aku mengajak nee-chan untuk bermain layang-layang, nee-chan terlihat sangat bahagia. Begitu juga denganku, saat-saat bersama nee-chan adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan untukku. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk membeli air minum untukku dan untuk nee-chan, setelah kami bermain seharian."

Rukia kembali menghembuskan napasnya. Ia seperti mencoba untuk menahan segala derita yang menyesakkan hati.

"Namun..ketika aku kembali ke tempat ini, nee-chan sudah terjatuh pingsan. A..a..aku panik, aku segera berlari menghampiri nee-chan, tak kupedulikan air minum yang kujatuhkan. Di tempat ini aku menangis sambil berteriak meminta bantuan. Orang-orang berdatangan dan terdengar suara ambulans. Nee-chan dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Rukia mencengkram rumput-rumput yang ia duduki, aku dapat melihat ia menahan kesedihan, tetapi aku sama sekali tak melihat satu tetes air mata yang ia jatuhkan. Aku menepuk pundaknya. Ia hanya melirikku dan tersenyum singkat.

"Aku masih menunggu nee-chan di ruang tunggu. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Aku melihat nii-sama yang sedang tergesa-gesa, aku dapat melihat raut wajah khawatirnya. Nii-sama menghampiriku, ia menanyakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi. Aku menceritakan semuanya pada nii-sama, tetapi ia hanya memelukku."

"Lalu dokter keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, aku segera menghampiri nee-chan yang sedang tertidur pasrah, ia melihat ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Sebelum nee-chan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya ia berkata padaku bahwa aku harus tersenyum untuknya, untuk semuanya."

"Rukia…" kataku tak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata selain namanya. Aku masih tertegun dengan apa yang ia ceritakan.

"Momo, kau tahu semenjak itu seluruh keluarga menyalahkan aku atas kematian nee-chan. Bukan hanya itu seluruh keluargaku menganggap aku ini anak sial yang telah menyebabkan semuanya hancur, termasuk bangkrutnya perusahaan milik ayah. Terkadang aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Itu sebabnya nii-sama mengangkatku menjadi adiknya agar ia dapat mengasuhku seperti adiknya sendiri," katanya sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

Aku diam sesaat sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kau tahu Rukia, terkadang manusia tak menyadari betapa indahnya kehidupan jika dijalani dengan sebuah keyakinan. Mereka selalu melihat masalah hanya dari sisi mereka saja tanpa memperdulikan perasaan orang lain. Bahkan terkadang mereka lebih mengedepankan ego mereka daripada mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain. Itulah kelemahan manusia. Jika kita tidak menanggapinya dengan bijak mungkin kita juga akan terjatuh dan terperosok dalam sebuah lubang kehampaan."

Rukia menoleh ke arahku tanpa berkata sedikitpun, ia menatapku. Aku yang dilihat seperti itu hanya tersipu malu. "Rukia, jangan menatapku seperti itu," kataku sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

"Hahaha…lucu sekali wajahmu jika sedang malu," ledeknya padaku.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkahnya.

"Hei, kau marah? Begitu saja marah!"

"Habis kau malah meledekku. Aku kan hanya berusaha untuk menghiburmu," kataku sambil melipat kedua tanganku.

"Maaf deh! Aku hanya sedikit kaget mendengar kata-katamu barusan. Aku tak menyangka kau mempunyai kata-kata seindah itu," ucapnya.

"Benarkah? Aku juga tak menyangka, hahaha," kataku senang.

"Kau ini memang lucu ya."

Gelak tawa mengakhiri pertemuanku dengan Rukia. Matahari senja sudah mulai kembali keperaduannya. Menggantikan dengan bintang-bintang malam yang bernyanyi bersama bulan.

**xxx**

Pelajaran hari ini membuat aku jenuh, ingin sekali aku cepat-cepat pulang dan merebahkan tubuhku di kasur yang empuk. Hari ini aku berjanji bertemu dengan Rukia agak sore. Karena ia tidak diperbolehkan keluar oleh Byakuya-sama, maka ia harus menunggu Byakuya-sama sampai byakuya-sama berangkat ke kantornya.

Aku memandang keluar jendela kelas, sambil meletakkan tanganku di atas meja. Tak kuhiraukan guru yang sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas. Aku hanya berharap waktu dapat berjalan dengan cepat.

_Ting..tong..ting..tong…_

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, aku segera membereskan buku-buku pelajaranku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Kulangkahkan kaki secepat kilat keluar dari kelas, melewati koridor-koridor yang masih dipadati oleh siswa-siswi. Ada beberapa siswi yang menyapaku, namun aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa pusing. Aku berusaha secepat mungkin sampai di rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur, mataku masih menerawang langit-langit kamarku. Lama-kelamaan semuanya menjadi kabur, dan seketika menjadi gelap gulita.

_**Pukul 14.45 sore**_

Aku terbangun dan mengerjapkan kedua mataku. Kulihat jam di dinding menunjukkan jam setengah 3 kurang 15 sore, seketika mataku langsung terbelalak. Karena kepalaku yang sakit tadi aku sampai lupa kalau aku punya janji dengan Rukia jam 3 sore.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan mengganti seragamku dengan pakaian bermain. Segera kuambil sepeda yang tersimpan di garasi. Kukayuh sepedaku dengan kecepatan maksimum, menambah gaya gesek pada roda-roda yang berputar. Mataku tetap fokus ke depan, menjaga keseimbangan antara tubuh dan sepeda yang kunaikki. Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya berharap Rukia tak marah padaku karena aku datang terlambat.

Rukia masih terduduk di bawah pohon sakura sambil memainkan kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Menjadikannya puzzle-puzzle yang akan membentuk suatu symbol. Aku memarkirkan sepedaku tak jauh dari tempat Rukia duduk saat ini. Aku langsung menghampiri Rukia.

"Maaf aku terlambat," kataku sambil mengatur napas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau ini seperti habis dikejar hantu saja," gurau Rukia.

"Aku kan sudah berjanji padamu, jadi tak seharusnya aku datang terlambat," jelasku.

Rukia hanya tertawa kecil. "Duduklah! Kau pasti capek setelah mengendarai sepeda secepat itu, hehehe."

Aku segera duduk di samping Rukia. Menyenderkan kepalaku pada pohon sakura. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang mengantam kulit.

"Ngomong-ngomong Rukia, kau sekolah dimana?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Ia menoleh ke arahku. "Aku Home Schoolling Momo," jawabnya singkat.

Aku terbangun dari senderanku. "Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah lebih enak kalau bersekolah di sekolah umum?"

"Ya memang," jawabnya pelan. "Dulu, sebelum kejadian itu, aku juga bersekolah di sekolah umum."

"Kejadian apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku pernah dikerjai oleh teman-temanku sampai aku masuk rumah sakit. Mereka tidak suka denganku, karena mereka juga beranggapan seperti keluargaku. Nii-sama sangat khawatir. Dan semenjak itu nii-sama tak memperbolehkan aku bersekolah di sekolah umum. Katanya aku lebih aman jika mengambil Home Schoolling," jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Memangnya kau tak kesepian apa?"

"Tentu saja kesepian. Itu sebabnya aku sering kemari."

Aku hanya ber 'oh' saja tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun.

"Hei Momo, dari kemarin aku terus yang menceritakan kehidupanku padamu. Bagaimana denganmu? Pasti kehidupanmu sangat menyenangkan."

Aku menoleh ke arah Rukia tapi kemudian aku kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Tak ada yang istimewa dengan kehidupanku. Aku hanya siswi SMA biasa. Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana tak jauh dari sekolahku," jawabku sambil menerawang keadaan sekitar.

"Memang kau bersekolah dimana?"

Aku segera berbalik menatap Rukia yang duduk di sampingku. "Aku bersekolah di Karakura High School."

"Benarkah? Pasti kau mempunyai banyak teman yang menyenangkan disana?" tanya Rukia antusias.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. "Kata siapa? Kau salah! Jarang sekali orang yang mau berteman denganku. Mereka selalu menjauhkan diri dariku dengan alasan aku ini aneh."

Rukia mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Entahlah," jawabku ringan. "Di sekolah aku jarang bergaul, biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu istirahat di perpustakaan, atau menikmati pemandangan dari atap sekolah."

"Pantas saja mereka menganggapmu aneh," kata Rukia.

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini aneh? Dan kau juga berpikiran yang sama dengan mereka," kataku memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Bukannya seperti itu. Kau selalu menyendiri, dan jarang berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Mungkin itulah sebabnya kenapa mereka berpikir seperti itu," jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

"Mungkin kau benar Rukia. Dari kecil aku paling tidak suka dengan keramain. Aku lebih suka kesunyian," jawabku.

"Jadi, aku teman satu-satunya dalam hidupmu dong," gurau Rukia.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dulu aku juga punya teman masa kecil," sanggahku.

"oh ya? siapa..siapa?"

"Aku biasa memanggil dia Shiro-chan," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Aku menceritakan segala hal tentang Shiro-chan kepadanya. Dari mulai hobiku bersamanya, sampai soal bagaimana kita sering bermain bersama. Sepertinya Rukia sangat menikmati ceritaku. Dia terlihat memerhatikan setiap yang kuceritakan padanya.

"Pasti dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan?" tanya Rukia.

Aku menjawab sambil sedikit melamun. "Ya, dia memang sangat menyenangkan. Dia selalu dapat membuatku tersenyum."

"Dia juga merupakan orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupmu?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba, membuatku sedikit terkejut.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis terangkat.

Rukia tersenyum ke arahku. "Kau bilang dia selalu dapat membuatmu tersenyum kan? Pastilah dia orang yang sangat berarti untukmu?"

"Kau benar Rukia, dia memang sangat berarti untukku. Kami seperti ion-ion yang saling membutuhkan sehingga dapat menimbulkan suatu kesetimbangan."

"Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Rukia.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian aku hembuskan dengan keras. "Dia sudah pindah ke Seireitei."

"Pindah ke Seireitei?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Dia harus mengikuti orang tuanya yang dipindah tugaskan ke Seireitei," jawabku.

Rukia hanya ber "oh" saja mendengar jawabanku. Sepertinya ia bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana ceritaku.

Aku memang terkadang sedih jika mengingat Shiro-chan, yang sudah seperti matahari untukku. Namun segalanya telah berubah. Hidup telah mengajarkanku untuk lebih tegar. Hidup telah mengajarkanku untuk lebih bersyukur dengan apa yang sudah kudapatkan. Aku percaya aku akan mendapatkan sahabat sebaik Shiro-chan. Dan tuhan telah memberikan Rukia, sahabat yang baru aku kenal beberapa minggu ini. Aku hanya berharap Rukia tak akan meninggalkanku seperti Shiro-chan yang telah pergi.

**xxx**

Hari ini hujan turun deras sekali. Membuat Kota Karakura mengalami kemacetan. Ibu sempat menyuruhku untuk berbelanja, namun aku harus mengerjakan tugas matematikaku yang belum kuselesaikan sejak dua hari lalu.

Aku masih memandang hujan yang turun sambil sesekali menggerakkan pensil yang kupegang. Aku sama sekali tak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan tugas yang kukerjakan. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak bertemu dengan Rukia. Tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang. Selama aku berteman dengannya ia tak pernah memberitahuku dimana ia tinggal. Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya, namun aku tetap tak dapat menemukan tempat tinggal Rukia. Aku menjadi sangat khawatir, apalagi Rukia tak pernah memberikan kabar apa-apa padaku.

Berkali-kali aku menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarku. Aku buka jendela kamarku, agar aku dapat menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, merasakan semilir angin yang bercampur dengan hujan. Rasanya begitu nyaman, aku seperti terbebas dari sebuah penjara bawah tanah.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada buku matematika yang tergeletak di meja belajarku. Aku sudah tak berminat lagi dengan tugas matematika itu. Konsentrasiku sudah buyar. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk keluar rumah sekalian berbelanja.

Kuambil jas hujanku dan kukeluarkan sepedaku dari garasi rumah. Kujalankan sepedaku dengan sedikit bersantai sambil menikmati air hujan yang menyiram tubuhku. Mungkin aku harus sering melakukan hal ini, agar dapat merefleksikan sel-sel otakku yang sudah bekerja seharian. Setidaknya aku merasa beban dalam tubuhku sedikit berkurang, walaupun ada beberapa hal yang masih membuat otakku tak sanggup untuk berpikir.

Saat sampai di Supermarket, aku langsung memilih sayuran yang sudah ibu catat dalam sebuah note kecil. Kuambil keranjang yang sudah tersedia di Supermarket. Sambil memilih sayuran aku juga ingin membeli beberapa cemilan untuk menemaniku mengerjakan soal-soal limit yang baru kukerjakan setengahnya tadi.

'Aku rasa ini semua sudah cukup," gumamku pada diri sendiri sambil melihat isi keranjang yang sudah hampir penuh.

Selesai membayar semua belanjaanku di Kasir, aku segera berlari keluar dan mengambil sepedaku yang masih terpakir rapi. Namun ketika aku ingin menjalankan sepedaku, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat di depanku.

Aku melihat ada seorang wanita berambut putih turun dari mobil itu. Ia seperti sedang menghampiriku. Aku hanya tertegun melihat wanita itu semakin mendekat, sampai ia mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kau yang bernama Hinamori Momo?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku masih memandangnnya tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun. Sel-sel otakku seakan berhenti bekerja dan tak dapat aku ajak untuk mencerna apa yang ia tanyakan padaku.

"Hei, kau yang bernama Hinamori Momo?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

Aku yang sadar akan hal itu segera berusaha untuk membuat otakku bereaksi. "Eh, iya! Ada apa ya? Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Isane Kotetsu. Saya adalah pelayan pribadi keluarga Kuchiki," katanya sambil membungkukkan badan. Layaknya seorang butler pada sebuah film-film jepang. Namun bedanya ia adalah seorang wanita.

"Apa katamu tadi? Keluarga Kuchiki? Kau pelayan keluarga Kuchiki?" tanyaku heran.

"Iya, kau benar nona…."

"Panggil aku Hinamori saja," kataku cepat-cepat. "Katakan padaku, ada apa kau menemuiku?"

"Nona Rukia?" katanya sambil menunduk.

"Ada apa dengan Rukia?"

-Tsuzuku-

Akhirnya fic keduaku selesai juga! Sesuai permintaan teman-teman saia sudah mempublish fic ini, hehehe.

Saia sih berharap kalian semua suka, walaupun saia kembali membuat multichapter, hahaha *dibantai rame-rame* tapi tenang, saia tak akan membuat sampai chapter 20 kok *ditimpuk batu*. Tadinya mau buat oneshoot aja, tapi saia belum bisa, selalu aja ada ide yang tak terduga, huhuhuhu

Oh ya, saia juga mau meminta maaf, fic saia yang "The Lost Memory" belum dapat saia update, hehehe *Dibantai para readers* Tapi secepatnya akan saia update kok.

Saia tetap menunggu kritik, saran, maupun pujian dari kalian *ngarep*. Saia sangat berharap kalian semua dapat mereview fic saia yang gaje ini, hehehe.

Kutunggu loh review dari kalian..

Jaa mata ne.. (^/\^)


End file.
